


You Got the Touch

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Smut, They're just happy and in love, Virgin Keith, Virgin Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance and Keith are ready for their first time together. They can be adults about this.Right?----“Lance, it’s sex. Not an exam.” the raven haired boy mumbled, huffing as he blew a strand of hair out of his face. “Dick A goes into Hole B.”“B for butt?”





	You Got the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember when I wrote this. It was for a thing but... now it's not I guess.  
> I can't seem to write these two having that "serious sex" that's so in vogue these days.
> 
>  
> 
> (did I title this fic after the song The Touch by Stan Bush? uh.... yes.)

Giggling.

 

Giggling was not giving him confidence. Why the hell was Lance giggling right now?

Keith blushed, squirming underneath the Cuban and glared. It probably would be better if he wasn’t naked, turned on and looking more like a disgruntled cat. “What’s so funny?” he snapped, his hands gripping the pillow beneath him.

 

“Just,” Lance said, looking down towards his boyfriend, smiling brightly. “I just… _penis_ …” he began to giggle more and Keith huffed, scowling more and kicked Lance in the gut.

“Are you fucking laughing at my dick?!” Sure. He wasn’t huge, but Keith thought his dick was fine! Lance, however, seemed to realize his mistake and grabbed onto Keith’s hips, pinning him back down onto the bed.

 

“No! No no no no no no!” he said, hurriedly. “I just… the word penis.” he said, biting his lip to try and hold back his laughter again. Keith just raised an eyebrow. “I just… I just thought of the word and it’s…” he lowered his voice, like he was telling a secret, “ _penis_.”

 

Oh for the love of- “Are you fucking twelve?” Keith asked, though he found himself smirking at how Lance had said the offending word, a few bubbles of laughter spilling out. Dammit. “You fucking virgin.” he settled for, leaning his head back against the pillow.  
“Like you’re one to talk.” Lance said, smirking at how far down Keith’s blush went, painting his chest red. “Okay. Okay, we’re fine. We can totally do this.”

 

“Lance, it’s sex. Not an exam.” the raven haired boy mumbled, huffing as he blew a strand of hair out of his face. “Dick A goes into Hole B.”  
“B for butt?” Lance said, yelping as he was kicked again. “Okay okay! Serious time. Super serious.”

 

They could do this. They’d been dating for months at this point, never really bringing the issue up of when they’d get here. Just whenever felt right. The farthest they’d gone before was a heated make out session in the training room that was interrupted by Shiro telling them it was time for dinner.  
No “safe sex” lecture came after, which was surprising, but neither boy was about to complain about missing what would be the most embarrassing thing ever.

 

But now? Now here was Keith laying naked in Lance’s bed as the Cuban boy fumbled around with a clear, glass bottle, the contents shimmering in the dull lights, and pouring some onto his fingers. “Whoa,” Lance mumbled, rubbing his fingers together. “That actually warmed up pretty fast.” He looked down to Keith, smiling as he waggled his eyebrows. “Guess you’re not the only hot thing in here, huh?”

“Do I have to kick you again?” the shorter boy asked, smirking as his leg moved again in a threatening manner, though Lance had reached out with his other hand to grab onto it and gently pushed it back into place. Now was really not the time to be blushing more at how lewd this all was, but that’s what Keith was doing. Never mind the two of them had been naked for the last ten minutes, having been fumbling around in the Blue Paladin’s bed. But there was just something about being spread apart like this in front of his boyfriend, dick hard and one leg pulled up and over one of Lance’s shoulders, that made him want to squirm away and cover himself like some kind of blushing virgin.

Which he was. Both blushing and a virgin. Maybe that wasn’t so weird, then.

 

So maybe he could blame it on being a blushing virgin when he felt Lance’s finger brush against his hole and he gasped, clutching onto the pillow underneath his hips, willing his legs to not tremble (they didn’t listen). Lance looked up to him, worriedly. “You okay, dude?”  
“Don’t call me dude.” Keith whined out. “Anything but dude.”  
“You got it, sweetlips.” He massaged the shorter boy’s hole, and once it felt relaxed enough he began to gently, slowly, push his finger inside. “You still doing okay, sugartits?”  
“Sugar… Lance, what the fuck?” the black haired boy raised his head, glaring down as his boyfriend cackled, an infectious one that make Keith began to laugh.

 

The air around them was hot as Lance continued to slowly ease Keith open, pausing every time the shorter boy squirmed, or his breath hitched. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been there, Lance slowly working his way up to three fingers, Keith’s face flushed red as he grasped at any and everything once the Cuban had found his prostate and began to tease against it, pressing down experimentally. He knew he was crying and drooling, pleading Lance to both stop and keep going. He whined pathetically when those fingers were pulled out and his whole body was trembling. He gasped, opening his eyes as he looked up to Lance though clumped eyelashes, watching as his boyfriend struggled with a small package before grunting in annoyance and pulled it up to his mouth. “Yuh,” oh _god, was that his voice?!_ , “y-you’re going to rip the condom.”

“This stupid package won’t open,” Lance said, grumbling as he once more began to gnaw at the corner of the package. There was a slight jerk and Lance gave out a triumphant woop, causing Keith to laugh underneath him. “Who’s the man?” the Cuban boy began to flex, bringing on more giggles from the pale boy below him.  
“You’re ridiculous.” he murmured, his voice full of fondness.  
“You love it.” Keith only hummed, his eyes drifting closed as he took a few breaths to try and calm his racing heart. Opening his eyes again, he saw Lance had managed to roll the condom on, but his fingers were stalling as he looked down to the bottle of alien space lube. They were both nervous about this. “Are… are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, pulling his gaze back towards his boyfriend.

 

Keith felt his heart rate settle. Something about how shy Lance had asked that made everything feel that much better. “I’m sure.” he said, carefully moving enough so he could hold onto one of the taller boy’s hands. Their fingers threaded together and he gently squeezed, “Are… are you? Sure, I mean.” And Lance released a shuddering breath, squeezing his hand back.

 

“Yeah. I’m… Yeah, yeah.” Lance smiled, a soft, nervous smile that Keith couldn’t help but return. “I’m ready.” he said, leaning forward. Keith met him half way, their lips pressing against each other, surprisingly chaste.  
“I’m ready.” Keith whispered back, gently falling back onto the bed, his legs moving just enough for Lance to fit comfortably between them. Lance gently poured more of the liquid onto his fingers, setting the bottle to one side after he closed it, coating his dick to make absolutely sure everything was right. He took a breath, moving his hands towards his boyfriend’s legs, gently tracing his fingers against his thighs before he gripped them and lifted them until Keith’s legs had loosely wrapped around his hips. The two met each other’s gaze before Lance grabbed one of Keith’s hands once more, holding onto it like it was a lifeline. When the shorter boy smiled up to him, giving him a small nod, Lance pushed forward, the head of his cock sinking in.

 

Keith’s fingers tensed as he bit his lip because fuck that was way different than having fingers inside of him. And that was just the tip. But like with his fingers, Lance was slow. He’d constantly check and make sure that Keith was okay, stopping when the older boy needed to catch his breath and adjust to the new size, and both of them were gasping, moaning when Lance finally bottomed out. “Fuck.” the Cuban hissed, swallowing thickly as he looked down towards their hips, never once letting go of Keith’s hand.  
Keith was panting heavily, his legs shaking as he craned his head up enough to look down towards their hips, seeing his cock strained and drooling on his stomach. He already felt wound tight like a spring. Or a rubber band pulled taunt, just barely being held together. Or some other fucking metaphor that he couldn’t think of. There was no way he’d be able to last long once they actually started going, but.  
“M...m-move.” his hands were trembling as he squeezed Lance’s, looking up into those pretty blue eyes.

 

And Lance seemed to feel the same, because his hips were slow, gently nudging forward in a grind before pulling out just a few inches before pressing back in. Just that little bit of friction made Keith’s toes curl and he whimpered, throwing his head back against the pillows.  
The rhythm was a slow build up, both boys trying desperately to hold on, not wanting to stop, but when Lance’s tip brushed against Keith’s prostate, the shorter boy surprised them both with a wail, quickly clapping his free hand over his mouth, his blush burning deeper. Dammit, of course his fucking Sharpshooter of a boyfriend would hit that spot without even trying. When Keith managed to open his eyes his body tensed up with the look Lance was giving him. Like he was both an angel sent from Heaven and a feast laid out and he hadn’t eaten in months. “L.. L-La- _ah_!” Keith’s nails dug into his cheek as he covered his mouth again, Lance hitting home on purpose now. Any hope of holding out was quickly draining. He tightened his legs around Lance’s hips, part of his brain thinking it would make him stop, not realizing it just pressed him closer, the tip of his cock pressed tight against him. He wheezed, his hand falling from his mouth to grab onto Lance’s arm, nails now biting crescents into the tan boy’s skin as the spring uncoiled (or the rubber band snapped, he really wasn’t sure which it was). Keith wasn’t aware of what kind of noise he’d made in that moment, nor was he aware of Lance or where he was or when his eyes had closed. Just that his body felt boneless and as he slowly opened his eyes, he could feel the tears marking paths down his face and drool sliding out of his mouth. His throat felt raw and scratched.

 

And Lance had stilled over him, still pressed in tight, panting heavily. Then all at once he fell forward, completely collapsing on top of the shorter boy, causing Keith to grunt weakly. He slowly moved their joined hands closer, lightly kissing his fingers as Keith closed his eyes again, not wanting to move. He wanted to stay there with Lance, connected and warm. Warm. Sticky. Gross….

“Gerrof me.” Keith slowly moved, his legs feeling like sand. “We’re gross.” Lance only gave a muffled sound. “You’re laying in my jizz.” Lance seemed to press closer to Keith, causing the shorter boy to huff annoyed, giving up on moving as Lance finally spoke.

“You killed me.” the Cuban spoke to the pillow next to Keith’s head. “Your ass sucked the life out of me through my dick.”  
“Penis.” Keith said, and there was a pause. Lance pushed himself up, finally and the two looked into each other’s eyes. And proceeded to laugh.


End file.
